Entendiendo al corazón
by Kmiya
Summary: Satoshi a regresado después de mucho tiempo y ahora quiere demostrarle a Lilla que si aprendió bien a leer los corazones. ::Fluffy xD::


**Claim: **Lilla/Satoshi.  
******Advertencias: **Fluffy xD**  
****Palabras:** 646.**  
****Beta:** Cide_-_linda x3._  
_**Nota:** Lilla es Anabel (una de las Cerebros de la Torre de Batalla) y Satoshi es Ash (son sus nombres originales x3U)

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

******Entendiendo al corazón **

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

El sol brillaba con fuerza, pero la fresca brisa que se sentía lograba hacer del día algo muy reconfortable. Todos estaban muy contentos, los pokemons jugaban con gran libertad en aquel bello paisaje. Disfrutando del lago y las maravillas que esa zona del bosque les otorgaba.

Dos chicos miraban el espectáculo muy entretenidos, descansando bajo la sombra de un gran roble. Ambos vestían ropa para la ocasión, él con un short azul y su fiel gorra; ella con un bikini de dos piezas morado con blanco, muy acorde (_a como es_).

Satoshi se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la chica, con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Vamos? No es justo que ellos se diviertan solos.

Lilla aceptó con una risita, tomando su mano y corriendo hacía los pokemons, jugando con las burbujas que Corphish aventaba al aire, mientras que Espeon corría a su alrededor. Satoshi se fue directo al agua, a jugar con Pikachu y Sceptile –este último descansando más que jugando–. Lilla lo miró y le sonrió con ternura, contenta de que él hubiera regresado a visitarla después de haber vencido a todos los Ases de la Torre de Batalla. Un día había llegado y le había comentado que estaba de vacaciones. Simples palabras que la hicieron muy feliz.

Y ahora volvía a dudar respecto a sus sentimientos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vio y notó que, con sólo una sonrisa, su corazón volvía a latir fuertemente, pero... ¿él seguiría sin darse cuenta?

-¡Lilla, ven!. ¡El agua está muy rica! –le gritó, sacudiendo su mano.

Ella asintió y caminó hacia el agua. Cuando estuvo en el borde del lago, se lanzó en un clavado, mojando a los presentes y haciendo que Sceptile soltara un ruidito gracioso que divirtió a los demás.

-¡Wow! Buen clavado.

-Gracias.

Y comenzaron a aventarse agua, en una pequeña lucha que, de manera muy visible, iba ganando la chica de cabello lila. Siguieron jugando por largo rato, persiguiéndose en el agua, hasta que Satoshi la atrapó y comentó algo que sorprendió un poco a la chica.

-Me costó mucho trabajo, pero al fin lo aprendí.

-... ¿El qué?

-¡Lilla! –hizo un pequeño puchero, que sólo logró hacer reír a la chica-. Me refiero a que al fin puedo hacerlo, lo de entender lo que dice el corazón.

El As de la Torre de Batalla, dueña del símbolo de la Habilidad, se detuvo y se sonrojó levemente, recordando lo sucedido la última vez que se vieron.

-¿En serio?

-¿Quieres intentarlo?

Ella asintió y Satoshi se colocó en frente. Sus ojos color chocolate miraron fijamente los ojos lilas de la chica. El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Satoshi parecía muy concentrado y Lilla volvía a sentir ese nerviosismo característico que surgía cuando estaba demasiado cerca del chico. Una sonrisa triunfante se apoderó del rostro del chico y Lilla pudo sentir un extraño escalofrío.

-Por tu cara parece que ya sabes lo que pienso.

-Me hago una idea –respondió algo divertido.

-¿Y esa es...?

La sonrisa aumentó un poco y se acercó, Lilla estaba segura que el sonrojo en su rostro era notorio, pero cualquier pensamiento coherente se perdió al sentir unos tibios labios sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos y sintió como Satoshi la estrechaba por la cintura, mientras que ella se sostenía de sus hombros.

El beso no duró mucho, pero ellos no se separaron. En las mejillas de Satoshi se podían ver un tenue sonrojo, y ahora su sonrisa era algo tímida.

-¿Acerté?

Lilla sonrió, avergonzada al darse cuenta que adoraba la calidez que el cuerpo del chico le proporcionaba.

-Pues... si quieres puedes averiguarlo nuevamente.

Satoshi rió de buena gana, aceptando la idea. Así volvieron a juntarse, dándose un beso más tierno y largo que el anterior.

Ambos estaban seguros que esas vacaciones serían más largas de lo que el chico había planeado al principio.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

******Fin de la historia.**


End file.
